Unholy Union
by PopTop38
Summary: Meeting together one night under the vivid light of the moon, Caius and Bella's hatred for each other soon turns into attraction that leads to a night of passion. Immortal enemies though, they are soon broken apart. However, their union results in something that will lead to nothing but unholy disaster. A new monster born onto the unsuspecting earth. Rated M just for safety.


**A/n:** Been wanting to write a Caius/Bella one-shot for a while, so I did! Enjoy!

I do not own anything of what Stephanie Meyer has created.

_ An Unholy Union_

** By PopTop38**

With no commotion of the nocturnal animals that owned the area once night approached on quiet footsteps, the towering woods surrounding the back of Volterra were oddly silent. Flickering through the branches of the trees, the moonlight made the shadows of the forest hide in dark corners with soundless hisses.

Except for one shadow, that took a brave step forward into the light without flinching. The owner of said shadow, being a nocturnal creature himself, gazed up in disturbed silence.

Something was approaching in his direction. A beast, quite possibly more intimidating than himself, if judging by how much noise it was making. His narrowed eyes, as crimson as the fresh blood on his lips, stared out into the darkness with the caution of a wild animal. A cool breeze curled around his stone figure, raising the long strands of platinum blonde hair on the crown of his head to brush against his tensed face.

The naked young woman in his arms, who he had brought to the forest by a nearby town, gazed up at the dark sky with the glassy look of death. A ragged bite was ripped open on the side of her slender neck, releasing a rivulet of her life force onto the ground below in a growing dark puddle. The night-creature that had took her life drew himself out of her, dropping her on the rough ground as he went to get dressed a few feet away without a backwards glance.

Though satisfied in two of his carnal pleasures, the creature still hungered for one last desire. A wish for a vicious clash, to release the pent up anger that brewed inside his chest like the lava of an active volcano. In the more animalistic sides of his mind, he hoped the beast that was coming his way was aching for the same brawl.

It would end his night perfectly.

Finishing the last button on his dark shirt, the night-creature savored the blood on his lips with a single swipe of his tongue as he fully turned around to face the beast that was closing up on him without thought or realization. _Yes. Come closer so I may gift you with death._

Abruptly, the beast's fast-paced movement slowed to a rustling crawl until it settled to a stop a distance away. It stayed hidden in the darkness, releasing a challenging growl to the immortal who snarled back an acceptance.

Fangs dropping down from his top gums, and body moving forward into a defensive crouch, the man-creature glared as the beast stalked out of the shadows with a shake of its large head. Taken by surprise by the appearance of his opponent, the night-creature was dragged back into his more rational side as he let loose a gasp of horrified shock.

"It can't be…," He whispered with eyes wide and a slump of his shoulders.

Standing before him on its muscular hind legs, with its head raised proudly, was a full grown Lycan. Its fur was a silky mahogany, with lighter patches speckled on different places on its back. A row of white razor-sharp teeth hung down from its narrow muzzle, snapping together in a biting motion that made the immortal shudder horribly.

The reeking stench of freshly broken earth and raw meat drifted towards him as well in a disgusting cloud, making his aristocratic nose scrunched up, while his stomach lurched and his throat gave a strong heave.

The night-creature glanced up.

Even though its extended claws and canines were very intimidating, nothing scared the immortal more than the intense golden yellow eyes that watched him with a gleam of cold amusement.

"Too frightened to fight me now, little vampire?" The Lycan asked with a derisive chuckle. Though its voice was husky and muffled, it was undoubtedly female. Not that it particularly matter to the immortal. All Lycans, male or female, were a danger as far as he was concern.

The vampire, feeling his anger rushed back at him in an unstoppable mass, sunk back into his crouch and hissed though his teeth with a spray of venom, "Your kind was eliminated centuries ago! I made sure of that myself!" The Lycan female narrowed her glowing eyes at that, remembering the distance memories of the annihilation of her pack.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact, _Caius_," She stated in a voice that was cold and bitter, "I had been only a pup when you called for the destruction of both werewolves _and_ Lycans due to your pathetic fear." Falling onto her front legs, she circled around the defensive vampire in a casually innocent manner, although her intent was most definitely dangerous.

"Bloodline after bloodline of powerful Lycans…gone," She whispered with a tinge of misery in her voice, still circling around Caius with a calm walk, though the circle was getting noticeably tighter. Caius, unmoved by her words, kept his gaze focused for any sudden attacks, though a part of him ached to race back to the castle so he may return with some guards.

To face a Lycan by one's self is to call for an early demise. He would know; it had almost happened to him, and would have, if not for Aro's quick thinking in such situations.

Distracted by his thoughts, Caius didn't notice the Lycan pause in her circling until she shoved him from behind with a frightening growl. They rolled around on the ground in a vicious circle, each trying to get the upper hand, until the Lycan finally jumped away with toss of her head and a mocking laugh.

"Damn you, you cowardly beast!" Caius roared once he was back on his feet, spinning around with a lightning-quick punch at her ribcage. His mind immediately turned animalistic with thoughts of killing this other creature of the night who dare attacked him while his back was turned.

The punch he had delivered was sharp enough to leave a painful bruise on her skin underneath all her fur, however, it only made the Lycan angrier too. Foaming at the mouth, she rushed forward and sunk her teeth deeply into his right arm as she aimed to rip it off from the shoulder.

Howling out in pain, Caius shook his head, glared up at the Lycan and froze.

Truly eye to eye with the female Lycan, he gazed past her frightening yellow irises straight into her broken soul. There, he found centuries upon centuries of anger, pain, and worse, loneliness. It spoke of the steady sorrow she had to endure as she left behind many lovers due to the constant bloodlust she felt and them being mortal. The loss of family and friends, the missing colors of the earth around her, it all called to something deep inside Caius that made his beast rattled in its chains with a confused growl.

Suddenly, he no longer felt like killing this Lycan. Rather, he wanted to protect her. To love her. To _make love_ to her.

At the same time of his viewing, the Lycan also saw his tainted soul and released his arm with a low whine. Caius didn't seem to notice. Slowly, he reached with his other arm to stroke her head with the palm of his hand in a lover's caress. "Return back to your human form, _il mio bel lupo_, so I may love you properly."

Just as entranced as he was with her, the female Lycan shifted back without even thinking about the most important law of old Lycan laws: Never show your true form to a vampire. At the mvoment though, all she could think of was being fully entertwined with the vampire underneath her in the most pleasureable of ways.

_Mother, Father, please forgive me for my betrayal_, she whispered in the back of her mind as her body finally shrunk back to an human.

A gasp, awed and surprised, rushed out Caius's throat at the memerozing sight of the young woman before him. Her cream-color body was lean and soft, but with a subtle hint of muscles. Waves of silk magohany hair fell from on top of her heart-shaped face over her shapely shoulders, covering her face in a dark shroud. It was her eyes however, that trapped him. Just like when she was in her Lycan form.

They were a...

Deep, stunning brown.

Changed back into her human state, the golden-yellow had disappeared from them. Revealing the true color from underneath.

_So memorizing..._

Sweet temptation filled Caius's chest as he reached to hold her face in both of his hands. A searing pain traveled up his right arm, making him flinch and hiss out in pain. To his disbelief, he heard the young woman on top of him release a whimper before shuffling over to lick at the wound gently. Shocked, he began to question her actions, but before he could though, she lifted her head up again to gaze back down at him with her curved lips shiny with his venom.

Eyebrows furrowed, he moved his arm again, only to be plesantly surprised that the pain was gone. Glancing down at it, he looked up at her and asked, "Did you make the pain go away?"

Immediately, the woman blushed in a charming way, and nodded. "I didn't like seeing you in pain. Especially since I-," A sharp squeak rose from her throat as Caius parted her petal-pink lips in a passionate kiss. His hands stroked at her waist with the gentle caress of a long-awaited lover. Drowning in the searing warmth and lust he felt, he dragged his tongue against her bottom lip for entrance.

Moaning softly, she opened her mouth and welcomed his icy tongue for exploring. Traveling everywhere in the warm cavern with groans of delight, her taste nearly sent Caius into a frenzy.

_So delicious..._

It reminded him of the ripe berries of his mortal youth. Sweet with a tangy aftertaste.

Mixed in with his own venom, his taste buds were in heaven.

Pulling away suddenly, the woman panted for breath as Caius gazed at her with affection. "I don't even know your name," He whispered, trailing his heated gaze down her slender throat.

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "I'm Isabella."

Caius, in a trance at the sight of the sweet blood pumping in her jugular, echoed in a soft purr, _"Isabella. How beautiful…"_ Slowly, he leaned up and trailed his tongue across the vein with a moan of hunger. Isabella gasped, arching her neck with a soft moan of her own.

_A dangerous move, my sweet_, Caius thought with a dark chuckle. Though he felt no hunger to drink her blood, one little slip could still end her life in seconds. Already, he could feel his fangs inching out at the close proximity of such an alluring creature.

"I must ask you a question then, Isabella," He said mysteriously with a lively smirk on his lips, pulling back to look up at her. Eyes hooded with her own lust, Bella tilted her head in question just as Caius flipped them over so he was laying on top.

"May I connect with you in the most intimate of ways, underneath the brilliant light of the moon?" He whispered, pinning her wrists down on the floor in a playful attempt to keep her from flipping them over. Gazing up at him with her eyes smoldering, Bella replied in the same whispery voice, "You may." And so he did.

Locked in an embrace that slowly grew heated, their cries of passion quickly filled the silent night. It seemed the forest itself waited with bated breath for the lovers' fiery show of desire to ignite an inferno that would blaze and destroy everything in its path. No such fire appeared though. Instead, the couple's echoing shouts came to a gradual end with a shared laughter signaling their blissful joy.

Their smiles filled with a warmth that could make even the coldest of hearts melt, they held each other close as the glow of their sapling love surrounded them in an invisible cocoon. "How ever did you gain such color in your hair?" Bella suddenly asked in the lazy tone of pillow-talk, curling a finger around a slender strand of said platinum hair.

Caius, amused at her casual question, chuckled and tightened his arms around her as he replied, "It grew lighter with each year I age. If I recall correctly, it used to be as golden and vivid as the sun while I was in my youth, but by the time I was an adolescent, it had faded to a horrid wheat-yellow. Once I had reached my twenties, it lost all hue and I was left with nothing more than the silvery-white strands of age. Becoming immortal simply enhanced the dim color."

Brushing her fingers through the silky locks, Bella replied playfully with a smile, "_I_ adore it. It reminds me much of the moon god."

One of Caius's eyebrows raised mockingly. "Moon god?"

Bella's smile grew mischievous as she said, "Yes, you two have much in common."

"Do we now? Please explain to me then, my sweet, the similarities between me and your _moon god_."

"Well," Bella drawled with a finger to her chin, "You're both very beautiful, have an interesting sense of how to amused one's self, and…both have great taste in lovers." She grinned to herself at the last one, winking impishly at the immortal beneath her, who in turn scowl.

"Did you just call me beautiful, Isabella?"

"Why, yes I did, Caius. As beautiful as the sunrise."

"I am not _beautiful. _If anything, I'm _handsome_. Beautiful is to describe the female gender."

Bella smirked. "You look beautiful to me."

"Do I look like a women to you, Isabella?"

A few moments of silence went by.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Caius frowned, but he could not hide the amusement glowing in his eyes at the ridiculous conversation he was having. He shook his head slowly. _Who would have thought I would be having a conversation about not only my hair, but also my suppose attractiveness? _

"Face it, love. You are beau-" Bella halted in her teasing at the chilling sound of a nearby howl, which rose in the night sky like a bird in flight. Caius froze as well, raising up to look into the dark forest before turning back to around to gaze at his paralyzed lover, whose expression was quickly filling with fear and worse, regret.

"Isabella? _Mio amore?_ What is wrong?" Caius asked in a voice filled with concern. Returning his question with cold silence, Bella suddenly pushed away from his arms and ran.

"Isabella!"

Caius stood up to chase after her, but was stopped by a sudden pain that coursed through his body with the ferocity of a wildfire. A shout of agony tore through his throat as he crumbled again, writhing and thrashing as the pain burned away pieces of his sanity. It was like something vitally important had been ripped from him, leaving him exposed and bleeding on the unforgiving earth.

In the distance, Bella felt the same pain coursing through her veins, but it did not deter her. Nothing could stop the absolute _need_ that abruptly possessed her to leave her vampire lover's side once the call of her fellow Lycan brother echoed through the air. _Jason, you bastard. Why must you force me to leave my dear immortal?_

She thought back to her love. The way his crimson eyes filled with worry and then despair once she ran from him. _Caius, I'm so sorry._

Little did the pained lovers know that the union between them, both physically and emotionally, would create an unholy disaster. One of which was to grow inside of Bella, with the fatal genes of both Lycan and Vampire.

* * *

A/N: So….what did you think? Was it good or should I have just let it rot on my computer? Is it even good enough to continue or best to stay as a one-shot? I'll leave these to questions for you to answer, dear readers. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
